


How to train your prize

by DragaBloodvist



Series: The Darkcup Chronicles [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Astrid!Whump, Bestiality, Blood, Bondage, Bonds, Cunnilingus, Darkcup, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Forced Cunnilingus, Forced Oral Sex, Frotting, Hiccup is dark, Hiccup rapes Astrid, Multiple times, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleep Sex, Toothless might or might not join in at some point, Vaginal Sex, Whump, a little bit of, and evil, bond sex, dub-con, filled with cum, forced vaginal sex, non-con, rough anal sex, whump!astrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragaBloodvist/pseuds/DragaBloodvist
Summary: What if Hiccup wasn't the kind and forgiving person we know? What if he was... dark?After their betrothal, Hiccup sees Astrid as rightfully his and directly starts training the prize he's coveted for so many years. The drugs Gobber and Stoick gave him for exactly this purpose will come in handy - because they didn't just pay for her to become his wife and queen. They also paid for her to be his sex slave.





	1. How to claim your prize

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t claim that this is how the characters, especially Hiccup, would behave. I’ll say this once and from now on only laugh about whoever comments that he would never act like this. I know that and I don’t think he canonically ever would. But that’s not what this story is about anyway.  
> Instead, this is a _What if_ story. What if Hiccup wasn’t the kind and forgiving person we get to know in the franchise but is instead marred and changed because of the years of abuse and harassment in his childhood? What if he became twisted and hard and lost his sense of justice? What if he became… evil?  
> This is a _Darkcup_ story, and I plan to write more in this verse, this story with a couple of chapters but also other stories and OS placed in the same verse. 
> 
> Also, this story developed after a couple of prompts I got. I hope someone will like it.  
> 2nd also: I spend some time analyzing the writing style of some authors I like and tried to adapt to that. Let's see how that turned out.

On the way back to the Edge, Hiccup was filled with excitement. He could hardly believe it but finally he and Astrid we officially betrothed; the celebrations with their parents and friends had been only yesterday. He glanced over to where she flew in her usual spot at his right, grinning when she returned his look. She was his now.

“Okay, everyone’s off for the day,” he declared as they landed at the stables on Dragon’s Edge. The response was a general cry of excitement and judging by the mischievous grin the twins shared, Hiccup wasn’t sure whether he wouldn’t regret this tomorrow. But honestly? He didn’t care. Not with what he’d planned for tonight. Not even the twins blowing up half the island would stop him now. 

When everyone left, Astrid lingered a little longer, just as Hiccup had hoped. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, almost kissing her. Her eyes were gleaming just like always and she had that beautiful smile on her face that he loved so much ever since he could remember. 

“Will you come over later?” he asked in a husky voice. She didn’t really have a choice on this matter, but he wanted her to feel like it nonetheless. For now at least.

A smirk played around her lips. “You know, if it wouldn’t be you but Snot who asked that, I’d break your arm now.” Hiccup’s eyes went wide in mock fear and she chuckled. “But since I know you won’t try to get me drunk and into bed, I'd say you’re safe.”

Now it was on Hiccup to smirk. “Are you sure about that?” he asked teasingly. It made her laugh for real. “I wanted to invite you to have dinner with me, to talk, and maybe…” he trailed off and let his lips brush against hers. “But who knows, maybe I’m going to put drugs in your food to make you compliant. Maybe I’m going to take you by force now that you’re mine.”

“As if you’d dare to do something like that,” she giggled and gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. “Luckily, I know you well enough, Hiccup Haddock. And we both know that you wouldn’t stand a chance against me anyway.”

She gave him a soft kiss goodbye and then left him standing to enjoy some leisure time. Hiccup followed her with his eyes, the smirk still not leaving his face. Oh, she was so wrong but that didn’t change how much he loved her. 

Once she was out of sight, he flew to his own hut and took the gifts Stoick had given him off of Toothless back before the dragon retreated to his corner. There were two boxes, one bigger and one smaller one. The bigger one contained various tools, gadgets, and other stuff he’d already inspected back on Berk. It would go up into his sleeping alcove. The smaller box, however… Hiccup opened the top, careful not to spill any of the content. There were nearly two dozen pots and jars in it, containing dried herbs, powders, salves, tinctures, and many more. To the side was a letter, listing all content with explanations of the effects and how to use them. He scanned the list and his lips stretched into a wide grin. 

This was perfect. 

* * *

  


There was a knock on the door to his hut that made Hiccup perk up his head in anticipation. "Come in," he called, still busy with the frying pan and the two pots on his little stove.

"Mmh, that smells fantastic," Astrid hummed as she walked in. Hiccup was a little disappointed that she hadn't dressed up in anything special for their date, but he hadn't expected her to do that anyway. Not really. That was a topic he would address at a later time. 

"I hope you'll enjoy it, too," Hiccup replied as he extinguished the fire and loaded two plates with their dinner. Then he went to greet her with a kiss, more heated than their usual ones but he couldn't help it. She was gorgeous and the past hours of anticipation had done the rest. He wanted her, more than ever.

"Well, hello there," Astrid gasped a little breathlessly as they parted. She looked at him with an expression that was clearly meant to be playfully seductive, peeking up through her lashes and with her lower lip pulled between her teeth. Freia, he wanted to take her right here and now!

It took Hiccup some effort, but eventually, he managed to step back and lead her to the table he'd set for two. He handed her one of the drinks he'd already prepared for them, rose his, and said ceremoniously, "To our future. May it be long and fulfilling."

"To our future," she repeated with a smile that showed exactly what she was thinking. That he was an overly romantic dork and that she loved him for it.

The dinner went as expected. Astrid ate easily twice as much as Hiccup did and washed down the slightly spicy but incredibly tasty food with the light wine her parents had given them. They joked, talked, and bantered for what felt like hours until Astrid started to feel tired. 

“I better go back to my hut,” she mumbled in a slurred voice, obviously already affected by the alcohol and everything else.

“You could always spend the night here, you know?”

She threw Hiccup something that was supposed to be a glare but held no venom. “Hiccup Haddock. Are you by any chance trying to seduce me? Because that’s not working, no. We’re betrothed and I know nobody would blink an eye at us having sex now but you won’t get me into your bed that easily. No, no, no.”

Hiccup watched her with slight concern. She was stumbling as she headed in the direction of the exit. She was clearly intoxicated. He got up and just as he’d expected her next step would have sent her sprawling on the floor had he not caught her. 

“Are you sure you’re fit to make the way on your own?” he asked, amused. He couldn’t really help it, seeing her uncoordinated like this was cute. “I don’t want you to fall off the bridges.”

He’d expected her to protest further, but instead, she went all mellow and soft in his arms. “Mmh, dunno? Maybe I need a little help after all. You’re so warm, do you know that?” Giggling she cuddled her face against his chest and a hand was sliding around his neck. Then she grunted and from one moment to the other went completely slack in his arms. 

“Astrid?” he addressed her cautiously. “Astrid, are you awake?” There was no reaction, not even when he called her again, lauder, and even slapped her face. She wouldn’t wake up. Hiccup waited a few seconds longer, standing in the middle of his hut with Astrid’s unconscious body in his arms - and then a mischievous smirk spread across his face. 

That had gone far better than he’d expected! The drops he’d put into her wine had worked far sooner than what the instructions had said, maybe because of how much she drank or because of the alcohol and the aphrodisiacs he’d mixed into their food. Either way, she was now exactly how he wanted her. 

Vulnerable.

Helpless.

_His._

It took him little effort to carry her up his stairs; the training she’d put him through lately obviously paid off. Toothless didn’t so much as blink when he dropped her limp body on his bed. The dragon knew all too well about his master’s fantasies. He’d talked about them for years now, after all. 

But before Hiccup put his dreams into practice he took a moment to enjoy his victory, the sight in front of him. Astrid Hofferson, Berk’s strongest warrior and the most beautiful woman on Midgard laid in his bed. After _years_ of suffering and humiliation, the prize he’d coveted for so long was finally his. And after tonight, nobody would be able to take her from him again. 

He took off his stiff leather tunic and the boot and crawled onto the bed until he knelt across her waist. Reverently, he let his hands roam over her body. He enjoyed the slide of skin along her arms and neck but palming her breasts left him a little frustrated. Of course, she’d bound them beneath her shirt, just like she always did. Well, he would break her of that habit soon enough. He wanted to feel her whenever he felt like it. 

But for tonight, he’d have to be content with getting rid of her bindings himself, just like the rest of her clothes. He stripped her slowly, one piece after the other, taking off the cuffs for a moment when needed. First her boots, then her spiked skirt and her shoulder pads, then her shirt and leggings. Every bit of revealed skin he covered in kisses, sometimes soft and sometimes hungry. He loved her, adored her, worshiped her. Every spot that made her react, be it a gasp, a moan, or a shiver, he memorized as a sensitive one, one that deserved further explorations on another day. He couldn’t wait.

His actions certainly didn’t leave her unaffected though. Her mind might have been knocked out entirely by the drugs he’d given her, but that didn’t mean that her body wouldn’t react to his ministrations, especially not with the aphrodisiacs racing through it. He could feel it too, the heat and the longing in his groin, but he’d hardly eaten as much as she had. The effect had to be so much stronger on her, and really, when his hand glided up her inner thigh it made her moan in an oh-so-lustful way. 

But as much as he enjoyed listening to such noises they also made him pause. He trusted in the effect of the drugs Gobber and his father had given him… but he didn’t want to risk Astrid waking up at any point and fighting him. So he shuffled off the bed and opened the bigger box he’d bought from Berk. It was filled with many interesting things: gags, and whips, and dildos, and so much more, but for now, all he needed was the leather cuffs right at the top. He secured Astrid’s hands to the bed frame above her head and her feet loosely to the posts on either side. That way, he could move her but she wouldn’t be able to get away or even fight him. 

When he was done, he looked down at her, almost completely naked and bound to his bed. The sight made his breath come faster and his cock swell. Gods, he’d waited so long for this. 

He took off his pants and boxers as they grew uncomfortably tight and also shed his shirt and then laid down on top of her. He wanted to feel her. Her skin was hot against his and even unmoving as she was now, she was so alluring to him that he completely forgot himself for a minute. With a groan, he put more weight onto her and ground into her perfect body. His cock slipped between her thighs and even without entering her just yet, it felt fantastic. The heat, the slide, it being _her_. Hiccup felt everything inside him grow tight and hot as he rutted against her. His eyes fell on her face beneath him. It was soft and relaxed with her lips parted and her breath coming in panting. She was pure perfection. And she was _his._

When he came not even a minute later, it was intense. Hiccup pressed his lips to hers to muffle his howl, using her in every way he wanted, and his hand grabbed so hard onto her arm that it was certainly leaving marks. He was looking forward to seeing them on her in the morning. This was so much better than his hand or fucking a whore every now and then, and he knew that it was because it was Astrid beneath him. _His_ Astrid.

Afterward, he took a second to catch his breath again and even giggled a little as he slumped down on top of her. “I’m sorry, my love,” he mumbled. “I promise, usually I last longer. But you’re so hot and then there are the herbs I mixed into our dinner. They’re quite potent, don’t you agree? I didn’t expect that. You can feel them too, don’t you?” 

She didn’t answer him of course, but she didn’t need to either. There were other ways to see whether and how strongly his touch affected her. He was no monster, after all. During all the years his father had taken him to the brothels on other islands, Hiccup had eagerly learned how to please a woman, all to one day put what he’d learned to use on Astrid. She was his end goal, everything he’d ever wanted. 

He rolled off her, reluctantly but it had to be, and reached for the knife he kept on his bedside table. With exquisite care, he cut through the layers of her breast bindings and unwrapped her as if she was a gift. Which she was, in a way. She was his gift for having done so well in the past, and now she was his to do with as he pleased. And, oh, the things he wanted… 

His breath caught in his throat when the last layer of cloth fell off her and her breasts were free for him to admire. Oh, she was perfect. Pearly white skin stretched over soft mounds, the rosy buds at the top just _begging_ him to pinch and bite them. He’d seen bigger tits than hers, but… he let his hand hover over one perky hill and, yes, hers were just the right size for him to palm them. Perfect, just like everything else about her. 

Hiccup took some time to play with her exposed breasts. He was sure that he was the first man to ever see this perfection, let alone touch them. Astrid was chaste and untouched, he’d believed her when she told him so, even though she’d admitted to touch herself every now and then. One day, he would make her do that while he watched her. 

But now was not the time to fantasize about that. Now, he dedicated all his attention to her nipples. First, he just brushed over them with his thumb, light as a feather, and even that already made shivers run through her lithe body. She might be unconscious, but that didn’t mean that her body couldn’t _feel_. Next, he pinched her and avidly listened to her low gasps before he leaned down to give them some love with his mouth. Feeling those lovely buds harden against his tongue made him get hard again, too. 

“It’s time, my love,” he murmured against her skin. He reached between her legs and beneath her panties and growled when he found her dripping wet for him. Eagerly, he removed that last bit of clothes covering her, taking off the cuffs for a moment when needed, then rolled back on top of her and pushed her legs apart to settle between them. “Time to make you _mine!”_

He took only a moment to guide himself into place and then pushed into her with one smooth thrust. There was more resistance than he was used to from the whores he’d fucked before; Astrid was so much tighter even with her body entirely relaxed and he even felt when his cock met her maidenhead and tore right through it. There was a whimpering and even something like a low cry from her and Hiccup couldn’t resist but to smile down at her and kiss her again. “You can thank me later,” he mumbled against her lips. “I’ve heard the first time is quite painful for a woman. Don’t you agree that it’s pure kindness that I let you sleep through that pain? You’re welcome.” Slowly, he pulled out of her again, his eyes lingering on her blood on his throbbing cock, before thrusting right back in. She was his, her body and also her virginity now. He would have to work to make her mind his, too, but the wait would be worth it.

He kept his lips on hers as he fucked her, slow and sensual. This was his moment of victory and he wanted to enjoy it as best he could. And oh did he enjoy it! Coming before hadn’t been part of his plan, but now he was glad that it had happened. It meant that he could concentrate on this without the need to rush now. Her heat and the wet slide of her arousal, in and out, watching her tits bounce with every thrust and watching her face twist in pleasure and listening to her soft moans. It was even better than he’d imagined. 

When he felt the need in his groin grow and his climax close in he pushed one hand to their joining and searched for her swollen clit. Touching that little bundle of nerves had the desired effect in her already so aroused state. It only took a little rubbing and pinching to make her body shake and spasm with an orgasm and her walls clenching around him was more than he could take. 

“Fuck, yes! Aaah-Astrid!” This time, he didn’t muffle his shout of ecstasy as he came, buried as deeply inside her as he could and pumping her full of his seeds. It was excellent, all he’d ever dreamed of. Perfect!

When he was spent and done, Hiccup slumped down next to her unconscious body. Chucking, he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled against her neck. "Mmh, that was incredible, my love. Oh, we'll have so much fun together. And we have forever to do so. Because you're mine now. Nobody can take you away from me again."

He bent over her to kiss her again, loving and sweet, before he got up to loosen the chains holding her arms and legs in place - though not releasing her, that was too risky yet. He rolled her around until she lay on her side, then settled behind her, her back snuggly against his chest. "You're mine, Astrid. Finally. And I love you so much.” 

For a while, he stayed like that, lazily fondled her breasts and enjoyed her soft skin against his own. It didn't take long until his desire stirred again though, the aphrodisiacs still worked through his system, and he adjusted her legs and hips until he could enter her from behind. He couldn't help the low moan when her tight heat welcomed him again. He took her harder this time, his hips snapping forward in search of his pleasure, and enjoyed her low gasps and moans until he released another load into her.

"I wish I could knock you up just yet," he murmured sleepily against her shoulder once he was done, his hand splaying over her lower belly. “But that will have to wait.” Because that was the one annoying side effect of the drugs his father had given him. They would prevent her from getting pregnant. But they had all the time in the world now and once she was properly broken in and trained and had accepted his dominance over her, he could stop using them. He was looking very forward to that.

Hiccup fell asleep like that, his soft cock still buried inside Astrid and his arms holding her tight. Every now and then throughout the night, he would wake with his cock burning with renewed desire. Then he would fuck her, quick and satisfying, before he would go back to sleep, idly wondering how she would react in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid wakes up but not to what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I again want to point out that this story is NOT portraying a healthy relationship! Hiccup is nothing but an abusive rapist here even though he kind-of-covers it up as love.

When Astrid woke up, her mind felt heavy. As if she’d spent the night at the Great Hall trying to win a drinking contest against Gobber. Although, no, not like that. It was similar but different. In opposition to the one time she’d tried that, her head didn’t _hurt_. It just felt numb, with all noises around her being muffled, her thoughts sluggish, and her body too heavy to move. 

“Hey, you’re awake.”

She knew that voice and smiled without thinking about it. If Hiccup was here, then everything was okay. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked until she could see him sitting next to her. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked and reached over to brush a few strands of her hair out of her face. 

Astrid wanted to reply, to tell him that she was okay. But somehow, her mind and tongue were too heavy for even that and all that came out of her mouth was a weak groan. 

Hiccup’s face softened. “I’m sorry, you must still be exhausted. But don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” Out of nowhere, he produced a bowl of stew and began spoon-feeding it to her. 

She felt strange letting him do that. Surely, a strong Viking warrior like she was able to feed herself, right? But she couldn’t even lift her hand to protest, so… maybe it was better to let him feed her after all. And once she accepted that, she had to admit that it was even cute in a way. She was betrothed to him now, after all. And that also included caring for each other. 

When the bowl was empty and he put it away, she rewarded him with something of a grateful smile. “Thank you,” she whispered. Pleasant warmth was pooling in her stomach.

“Any time,” Hiccup replied and leaned over to kiss her. 

Astrid hummed against his lips, so familiar by now, and even leaned into the kiss as he moved closer. With the hand not holding him up, he cupped her neck and her cheek as he pressed more firmly against her lips. Before she knew it, he was plundering her mouth with his tongue, his hungry groans vibrating from his chest into her own. It wasn’t unpleasant exactly but still more than they’d done before. Especially with her still lying in bed and him effectively on top of her. 

She tried to push him away if only to take a breath and to scold him for his eagerness. But somehow, she couldn’t. Her arms were still too heavy for her to move and she found that she didn’t really _want_ him to stop anyway. The pleasant warmth inside her grew more intense with every stroke of his tongue in her mouth or touch of his hand on her neck, her shoulder, her arm. It made her head buzz, made thinking even harder, but even that didn’t bother her. It just felt really really good. 

The first time she wanted to protest for real was when he crawled further down her body and his mouth was suddenly on her breasts. When had she stripped off her vest? Or had he done it? Why was she feeling so weak and dizzy anyway? Had she been sick? All those thoughts crossed her mind but directly vanished again at the intense sensation of his hot tongue against her nipples. She gasped in shock but also in pleasure. What was this? What was he doing? She’d made it clear that she wanted to wait until they were married before they had sex, hadn’t she?

“Hiccup, wait.” Her voice was weak and thin, she had no strength to really fight him and a part of her body didn’t even want to. 

“Why? I think you like this,” came Hiccup’s reply mumbled against her skin. He harshly sucked at her nipple and even bit into it, his hand roughly playing the other one, and Astrid couldn’t deny that she liked what he did. It made the warmth in her belly grow stronger. But still, this wasn’t what she’d planned for, not even if he was surprisingly good at seducing her.

Once more she tried to push him away as he slipped further down, his mouth ghosting over her belly button, but found that she couldn’t. And it wasn’t just because she was _too weak_. Hiccup had brushed aside the blanket that had cowered her, and with a jolt of fear she realized two things. Beneath that blanket, she was entirely naked. And her wrists and ankles were bound by leather cuffs, making it impossible for her to move. 

“Hiccup, what are you doing?” she shrieked. She put even more force into fighting against him and her bonds but it was no good. The bonds were strong and her body already grew tired from the effort. But still… “Get me loose! No, Hiccup, stop. Stop! I-I don’t want- nngh!”

“Oh, but I think you do,” he purred from between her thighs. He’d run a finger along her slit and aside from the jolt of pleasure that simple touch had brought her, it also made her realize how wet she already was for him. “I think you actually like this a lot. And you’ll like what comes next even better.”

Astrid cried out as he lowered his head and pressed his mouth to her pussy. His tongue and lips started to move slowly but steadily, and even though she still wanted him to stop… she also wanted him to continue. Oh Freia, this felt so much better than when she simply used her own fingers to touch herself. She still felt as if she had to stop him. This was going too far! But she really, really, really didn’t want him to stop. And this was Hiccup, her betrothed, the man she loved. Why would she even fight him? 

With a lustful moan, she gave in to the inevitable, let him ravish her with his tongue as he pleased, and even tried to push harder against his mouth. Freia, this felt amazing! She couldn’t keep more wanton noises inside as he continued to drive her insane, to push her higher and higher with his tongue lapping up her arousal and his lips sucking harshly at her swollen clit. All she could do was take it, her arms and legs straining against their bonds as he forced more and more pleasure into her body. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much, too intense. She wanted him to stop or to at least give her a break. But all her pleading didn’t do her any good, Hiccup just kept ravishing her without mercy until her body could take no more. 

When she came it was with a fierce scream, her body arching up at the intensity of her orgasm. Never before had she felt something so intense, almost painful, and it wouldn’t even stop as Hiccup kept lapping and sucking at her, his large hands certainly leaving bruises on her thighs with how tightly he held her. 

Only when her pleasure was turning into pain and her pleas for him to stop were accompanied by sobs did he _finally_ give her a break. He wiped his chin as he crawled up her body, a satisfied smirk on his face and his eyes gleaming. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he growled.

Astrid wasn’t sure how to reply. He was right, of course, that hadn’t been bad at all. But it hadn’t been what she _wanted_. Even with how fantastic it had felt and with it being her beloved Hiccup who did this to her, she still felt violated in her privacy, in her decisions. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think so,” he purred when she didn’t respond, taking her lack or answer as a confirmation. “And, oh, the other things I’m going to do to you. You’ll like it, I promise. Just be good, and everything will be fine.”

He crawled back up her body, littering her sweaty skin with loving kissing. Her still-dazed mind wasn’t able to make rhyme or reason to what she felt, to what _he made her feel_. His intentions became more than clear when he was back on top of her, his lips claiming her own in a rough kiss and his hips with his hard erection poking at her inner thigh. When had he gotten naked, too? 

Again, she tried to fight him off, to lift her hands or close her legs, but it didn’t do her any good. On the contrary, Hiccup only growled and with tugging at a rope pulled her arms and legs even tighter against the bed. “Don’t fight me,” he murmured against her neck as his hand fumbled between her thighs to get his cock into position. “You’re mine now. _Mine!”_

And without any more preamble, the tip of his cock pushed into her. 

“NO!” Astrid shrieked at the penetration. Her body tightened against the unwanted intrusion; she didn’t want this, not now. But she was powerless, weak and bound beneath Hiccup whose determination and desire was burning like liquid fire in his eyes. 

“Don’t fight me,” he repeated, more strained now. “Let me in, you’ll only hurt yourself if you don’t. I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Let me in and I’ll make you feel good.” 

Sobbing, she shook her head, unable to keep tears from leaking out of her eyes. This was the first time she had sex, the first time _anything_ entered her. And she didn’t want it. Did this count as rape? It was still Hiccup, the man she loved and wanted to marry, but she didn’t want it now, and certainly not like this, bound and against her will. 

“Shh, it’s alright, my love. It’s me,” he soothingly murmured against her cheek. “Just relax, just let it happen. We both know that you want it, too. You’re still so wet for me, so hot. Just be good and stop fighting me and I promise to make you feel good.” He kept murmuring and caressing her body until it was impossible for her to keep up the tension in her lower body. Her body was growing too weak to keep fighting and her mind became too clouded to make any sense at all. 

He was right, wasn’t he? He was still Hiccup and she wanted him. And even though he could easily force his way fully inside her, he didn’t. He waited for her to let him in. That was good, right? He was giving her a choice, the lead. And why was she fighting him anyway? He’d promised to make her feel good. And she _wanted_ to feel good! The heat from before was already gathering in her belly again, fueled by every caress, every tough, every twitch of his cock. 

With a weak moan, she relaxed beneath him, even widened her thighs to give him better access. There was no point in fighting him, and with every passing second, she forgot why she even _wanted_ to fight him. This was _Hiccup_. Yes, she wanted him, his body, all of this. And it felt _so good!_

“Yes, that’s it,” Hiccup sighed. 

Slowly, he pushed his hips forward with slow thrusts and Astrid couldn’t help but moan at the sublime sensation. She’d expected pain at this first penetration, maybe even blood, but there was none. The stretch burned a little but in a good way and soon he was fully sheathed inside her, his hips flush to hers.

“See, it’s good, isn’t it?” Hiccup groaned, pushing into her now with slow but long movements. “Gods, you feel so good, Mylady. So hot and tight, sucking me in. Oh, this is all I ever dreamed of. Do you feel it, too? How well we fit together?”

“Mmnggh,” was all Astrid was able to get out, moaning and whining at the same time. Yes, it felt good, _amazing even!_ The way he stretched her open with every thrust, his cock rubbing her insides and poking against hidden spots inside her. It robbed her of all senses, flooding her mind with pleasure beyond what she’d ever felt before. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a tiny voice was still screaming that this was wrong. This wasn’t what she wanted and he was forcing her into this against her will, had even _bound_ her! But Astrid didn’t listen to it. How could she not want this when it felt so good? 

Yes, it hurt a little when he picked up his pace and fucked her harder and harder until she could only scream. When he came inside her, pumping his seed into her, there was a flicker of fear - she didn’t want to fall pregnant just yet. And it felt weird when he stayed inside her despite getting soft, and fondled her breasts until he became hard again only to fuck her again with an even more bruising pace. She felt as if he was going to break her in half with how tightly he held her and how hard his hips snapped forward. 

But none of that mattered as she felt a strange tightness grow inside her, getting more intense with every time Hiccup buried himself inside her until she couldn’t take it anymore. Yelling in ecstasy, she fell apart beneath Hiccup’s demanding thrusts. Her body convulsed at the flood of pleasure he forced into her, clenching tightly around his cock as if to suck him in even deeper. Her eyes became blind for a while, white heat exploding inside her head as he kept fucking her until she felt another gush of his cum fill her caverns. 

Only slowly, she regained a flimsy bit of consciousness. Hiccup must have pulled out at some point as he was now lying at her side. He’d loosened her bonds enough to roll her to her side so that he was spooning her from behind, his arm around her waist and his hand idly caressing her. It was _strange_ to be lying like this. Without a doubt it was comfortable, his warm chest against her back and feeling cradled like this.

But there was also his cock brushing against her ass, and even as she was drifting off into exhaustion, her mind became a little clearer again, the tiny voice louder. 

She hadn’t wanted any of this!

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer Astrid's question: Yes, this was still rape.
> 
> I'm sorry that this update took so long. I hope I can get the next part out sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup shows his dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Hiccup is twisted and cruel... I love him.

The next time Astrid woke up, she felt significantly better and more awake than the last time. She was still a little dizzy, but she had no problems sitting up and taking a long look around her as she tried to remember where she was. 

It came to her slowly. This was Hiccup’s hut, his bed. She was naked and hurting, _inside_ of her, between her legs and in her lower body. Horrible images came to her mind, explaining _why_ she was hurting in those places. Images of Hiccup above her, forcing her to do and accept things she hadn’t wanted. But no, that couldn’t be true, could it? Hiccup would _never_ do something like that!

Would he? 

Astrid shook her head in disbelief, half-certain that she’d only had a weird dream. Hiccup loved her. He’d made that clear on many occasions, had told her so, had even asked her to become his wife. He wouldn’t _rape_ her, right? 

But the longer she sat there thinking about it, the clearer the images in her head became and the more evidence she discovered on her body. Like the sore skin around her wrists and ankles where she’d been bound. Bruises on her thighs and waist, one clearly hand-shaped. The dried remains of a sticky white liquid around her slit. 

_Oh, Gods!_ Had all that really happened? A quiet sob left her mouth before she could hold it back. She didn’t want to make any noises and draw attention to herself, not until she knew what was happening. She wasn’t bound anymore which was at least something, but it also didn’t quite fit what she remembered. The same was true for her clothes. She might be naked, but her leggings, tunic, and skirt lay neatly folded on a small stool nearby. And even though she was alone up here, she could hear Hiccup downstairs, rummaging about and - was he humming to himself? None of this made any sense. 

Astrid decided that staying up here and pondering wouldn’t do her any good. She needed _answers_ and she wouldn’t get them by panicking. Careful not to make any traitorous noises, she put her clothes back on and then made her way downstairs. Toothless was lying around in a corner but she more focused on Hiccup where he worked in his little kitchen. She watched him silently, not wanting to draw his attention just yet as he appeared to prepare some food in two bowls, for him and for herself. And she didn't miss how he mixed some to her unknown power into only one of the bowls, the one he placed where she would be sitting. And from one moment to the other, she realized something.

"You've drugged me!" 

The words were out of her mouth before she could hold them back, the truth behind them suddenly clear as crystal. Why her memories had been so fuzzy and why she recalled how her body had _wanted_ him to touch her, even as her mind had disagreed. He'd even _said_ he'd do it after their return from Berk. She’d just thought that he’d been joking.

Hiccup's eyes snapped up to her but if he felt guilty or any form of remorse he didn't show it. Instead, there was only surprise on his face, maybe even a small smile. "You're awake already? I was just about to come and wake you up. Dinner's ready, even though it still might be a little hot."

He indicated for her to sit down, but Astrid wouldn't fall into that trap, not again. "You've _drugged_ me!" she repeated, waving at the food. "You've drugged me and then raped me! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?"

Astrid had expected for him to deny the accusation, to stammer some apologies or even to get angry as he objected, but none of that happened. Instead, he stayed eerily calm.

"You're right, I put something in your food last night. But only to make things easier. And I didn't _rape_ you. You enjoyed it just as much as I did, don’t even _try_ to deny it. Besides, you're mine now, remember? Mine to do with as I please."

Astrid could do little but stare at him in bafflement. "You can't be _serious!_ If this is some sick joke, then it's not funny, Hiccup. What makes you think you can use me as… as your _sex slave_?"

Hiccup's eyes tightened. "Because you agreed to it," he said in a harsh voice. "You signed the contract as did your parents. You accepted the price my father paid for you, gladly even. You're mine now, Astrid. _MINE!_ The sooner you accept that the easier things will be for you. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you make me."

" _You_ want to hurt me?" Astrid shrieked. If the situation wasn't so weird, she would have laughed. "As if you _could!_ And I _never_ agreed to something like this! I-I thought you loved me. I agreed to marry you, to spend our future together, our lives connected by that love. But this? This is insane! _You_ are insane! And if you truly think I’m going to play along with this madness then you’re more stupid than I thought."

Hiccup was glaring at her with an angry expression now, slowly coming closer. He held something in his hand, some kind of flask, but she couldn't tell what it was. "Don't do this, Astrid. Don't fight against me. You can only lose." His voice was calm but trembling with underlying anger.

"Oh yeah? Do you think I just let you use me like that? No way, Hiccup!" And with that, she left.

Or… had meant to leave.

Hiccup made a quick gesture, snapping his fingers, and she flinched as suddenly Toothless blocked her way out. He wasn’t relaxed and sleepy anymore but in an aggressive posture, growling at her. Normally, she’d say that there was no way one of their dragons would harm anyone of them in earnest, but right now, she wasn’t so sure anymore. She’d been wrong about Hiccup, too.

“That’s right,” came Hiccup’s voice from behind her. “He won’t let you leave. This is your last warning, Astrid. Don’t fight me.”

She whirled around, fighting the lingering dizziness in her head, and crouched into a combat stance. “If you think I’ll just give in like that then-”

She broke off, gasping when she was hit by something damp. Hiccup held the flask from before in her direction, engulfing her in a damp cloud of bluish mist that made it impossible for her to move. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her, but there was nothing she could do anymore, no way to fight or to resist.

There was actual sadness in Hiccup’s eyes as he came toward her after placing the flask onto a sideboard. “Originally, I didn’t intend to use Flightmare mist on you. I know how you feel about it with how it is connected to your family’s shame. But you didn’t leave me any choice. This is your fault, Astrid. Yours alone!” 

Without a warning, he slapped her in the face, hard, with the back of his hand. Her head snapped to the side and she gasped out a small cry, but there was nothing she could do to ward him off. Her eyes were filled with tears of anger and pain, her lip stinging from where it had split at his blow. She wanted to whirl around and attack him in return. He was no match for her, after all. But the Flightmare mist kept her paralyzed, helpless and vulnerable to whatever Hiccup wanted to do to her now. 

“This is all _your fault!_ ” he snarled again as he grabbed her, one hand in her hair and the other on her shoulder. He pushed her down onto the ground until she knelt before him, holding her head so she had no choice but to look at him. “Do you understand me? None of this needed to happen. But I won’t allow you to disobey me, not ever. If you do, I have to punish you. Until you know your place. Got it?”

He didn’t wait for an answer which wouldn’t have come anyway. Instead, he got back up on his feet and loosened his belt for his pants to be pushed down and for his manhood to spring forward. Astrid felt a panic rise inside her, having an idea of what was on his mind. So far, him violating her had been kind of pleasurable, that much she had to admit. But with Hiccup being this angry, things would be different this time. 

She wished she could say something, just do _anything_ to ward him off, fight or argue or even plead. But her body wouldn’t react as she wanted it to. She could only watch and endure in horror as he forced her jaw open and pushed his pulsing cock into her mouth. It made her gag as he hit the back of her mouth, those reflexes still very much in order, but it didn’t do her any good. If anything, it seemed to annoy Hiccup even further. Snarling, he pulled out, changed the angle of her head, and thrust right back in, this time going much deeper down her throat.

Astrid momentarily lost all sense for her surroundings, lost in her rising panic and the pain his intrusion caused her. She wanted to scream at how much it hurt when Hiccup pushed his entire cock down her throat, surely tearing something inside her. But all her body did was gagging and choking at the uncomfortable invasion and clenching around the hard meat in an attempt to push it out. Her eyes went up to Hiccup’s pleading and filled with tears. Why was he doing this to her? _How_ was he even capable of such violence? It _hurt!_ But if she’d hoped to find some form of compassion in his expression, she got disappointed. 

“Mmmm, you look lovely like this,” he sneered, pushing in deep and holding her in place, her nose pressed into his pubic hair and unable to breathe with her throat filled by his cock. “I can’t wait until you’re properly trained and will do this on your own. But we have time, don’t we? All the time in the world.” He rocked his hips forward, making her shriek. “I just hope you’ll learn your lesson now. For your sake.” 

Those were the last words he spoke before he thankfully pulled her head back and let her breathe. It didn’t last long though and before she’d even gulped down a third lungful of air, his thick cock was back inside her. And if she’d thought that first deep thrust had been bad, she was about to learn a whole new level of agony. Hiccup’s hands were firmly around her head, tugging painfully at her hair as he fucked her throat without mercy. In and out he pushed, his groans evidence of how much pleasure he received from her body without paying any heed to how she felt. His speed and force only grew, leaving her twitching around him as she choked almost constantly. Tears ran down her face freely, mingling with the spit on her chin, but she couldn’t care less about that. 

The longer he fucked her mouth, the harder it became to breathe. Deeper and deeper he pushed, holding her in place to let her choking muscles massage even more pleasure into him. Before long, Astrid became frantic. In addition to the pain and humiliation she felt, her head became even fuzzier and black spots appeared before her eyes. She needed to breathe! But there was still nothing she could do, couldn’t move a muscle to push him away and couldn’t gasp out some noise to make him stop either. She was entirely at his mercy, and if he planned to kill her by suffocation, then there was nothing stopping him. Maybe, that would even be the preferable option as it meant all this would end soon. 

Astrid closed her eyes and gave up any useless struggles. She felt too weak to do anything anyway, and that wasn’t even with taking her paralyzed muscles into account. She was at Hiccup’s mercy, and if he wanted to kill her… then he would.

Her last thought before she lost consciousness was how she'd misjudged him so badly.

* * *

Anger fueled Hiccup’s every motion as he plowed into Astrid’s mouth without any restraints. How could she do this to him? She was supposed to be his now, to follow his lead and to do whatever he told her to do. He’d known that she would resist and that he would need the aphrodisiacs to make her compliant. But he’d hoped that giving her enough pleasure would be all the convincing she needed. After how she hadn’t really fought him this morning, he’d thought that she’d understood, had even removed all restraints. He didn’t _want_ to hurt her but now, he had no choice. If she insisted on resisting him… then he _had_ to punish her!

And it wasn’t as if he didn’t _enjoy_ this punishment, either. Freia, her mouth around his long and thick length felt amazing, and the sight of her so utterly helpless made it even better. Here she was, Astrid of House Hofferson, best warrior Berk had, on her knees and being forced to take his cock without resistance. It sent a thrill down his back and made him grip her hair even harder, made him push down her throat with even more force. He was her master now, and what better way was there to make her understand? 

And Gods did it ever feel _good!_ So hot and tight, her wet throat clenching around him over and over again. On and on he fucked her face, groaning and swearing as the familiar tightness started to build in his balls. 

It took him a little while before he noticed that she wasn’t reaction anymore, though. Earlier, she’d made all those lovely noises of pain and resistance, but now, she was entirely still quiet, like nothing but a puppet in his hands. 

She’d fallen unconscious!

With an angry snarl, Hiccup pushed her off his cock and watched as her limp body fell to the ground as if it was nothing but dead weight. The Flightmare mist was already losing its effect on her, or her stiff muscles would have kept her upright at least to _some_ degree. But he wouldn’t let her get away just like that, wouldn’t let her retreat into unconsciousness. Not after how much she’d hurt him by defying him. 

With a few rough motions, he picked her up and off the floor. When she _still_ didn’t react, he slapped her in the face, satisfied when that woke her up again. Astrid’s eyes, usually so beautiful with her inner strength and confidence, sprang open in shock, dizziness, and fear clouding the blue. And Hiccup found that this expression didn’t do anything to dampen their beauty. By the Gods, he loved her so much. If only she hadn’t fought against him!

“You’re not getting away that easily,” he snarled into her ear, delighting at the low whimper that escaped her. Yeah, that was right. She _should_ fear his retribution. Maybe it would keep her from disobeying him again. 

As good as fucking her mouth had felt, Hiccup didn’t entirely trust himself not to drive her into unconsciousness _again_. So he pushed her over to one of his work tables, brushed the few tools lying around there away, and practically threw her face-first onto the hard surface. She yelped and struggled but her weak attempts wouldn’t help her. Hiccup grabbed her wrists and pushed her down with one hand on her back, holding her in place as he pulled her leggings and skirt down to reveal her lovely ass and her swollen cunt. It was a fantastic sight, one he intended to admire many more times, but today he didn’t have the patience for that. 

Holding her hips in place, the other hand still pushing her upper body and arms down onto the table, he didn’t hesitate to get his cock into position at her slit and push in without much preamble. Astrid cried out in pain and even though Hiccup hissed at her dry tightness too, he didn’t pause. Yes, it hurt, but it didn’t hurt him as much as it hurt her. And right now, he _wanted_ her to hurt! He wanted her to learn her lesson, to never disobey him again! 

He fucked her at a bruising pace, thrilled by her weak squirming against his hold and her noises of protest, the screams, crying, sobbing, and whimpering. Yes, she was his, _his_ , and she had no option but to accept her fate. 

It surprised him how much punishing her like this turned him on. So far, he’d only pictured her willingly or sometimes even eagerly doing his bidding. But taking the choice entirely away from her… yeah, he rather liked that, too. 

When another sob tore itself from her abused throat, it even was almost enough to tip him over the edge already. But no matter how much he enjoyed this, he also knew that the key in bending her to his will was in giving her pleasure in return. So he forced himself to hold back and to make this last until her body started to feel pleasure from his cock inside her, too. It became obvious when she stopped struggling against his hold and instead squirmed to meet his thrusts and when her cries turned into wanton moans instead. There still were enough aphrodisiacs in her system to make her body a slave to the pleasure he could give her, after all. 

But this was still a punishment, his rage from earlier still burning hot. So he fucked her even harder, mingling her pleasure with fresh pain. It was liberating to put his anger into his every thrust, the slapping of skin on skin and her pleas for him to stop like sweet honey. Finally, he was fully in charge and his soul sang at that fact. She was his, _his, **his!**_

When he felt that she was getting closer to her climax, Hiccup stopped holding back. Before she could reach her end, he came, buried balls-deep in her hot body and pumping his entire load deep into her caverns, his fingers digging into her hips so tightly that they surely would leave bruises. He groaned as intense pleasure sparked up his spine and exploded in his head, making him shudder and curse unashamedly. This was quite possibly the best orgasm he’d ever had. When he was done, he slumped forward, resting his body on top of hers on the table, and enjoyed the sensation of her still around him, occasionally clenching, wanting, _needing_ more, and her needy little noises that told him a part of her was still hoping for those last stimulations to make her cum as well. Well, she would have to go without that now. 

When the pleasure ebbed off though, he felt that his anger had left with it. What remained was the dull ache her rejection and disobedience had left behind in his heart. Snuggling close against her back beneath him, he leaned more heavily onto her, his nose in her hair to deeply inhale her scent. 

"Don't do this to me," he mumbled pleadingly. "Don't fight me. Don't you think you've hurt me enough with all those years of rejection? I've loved you for so long that I've earned you love in return by now, haven't I? Please don't hurt me even more by resisting me now, Astrid. Please!"

But she didn't answer and when he finally pushed himself up and off her, he found that she'd fallen unconscious again. He pulled out of her, spotting quite some blood on his cock, mingled with his cum, and when he turned Astrid's limb body around, he saw blood on her face too, from a split lip but also from her used throat. There even were marks on her thighs from where he'd pressed her against the table, not bloody but close to it. 

With a sigh and something of a grimace, Hiccup picked her unmoving body up and carried her back up to his bed. He hadn't wanted to injure her, but she hadn't left him any other choice, had she? Disobedience required punishment!

He spent some time tending to her injuries, like putting a healing salve on her lip and feeding her a spoonful of honey to ease the soreness in her throat. There was little he could do about the tears she'd received inside her vagina, but those would heal soon enough on their own. And until then, they would remind her of what awaited her if she resisted him again. 

Because even though he'd enjoyed punishing her in some way, he still hoped that she'd learned her lesson now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Astrid has really learned her lesson already. And what else Hiccup might have up his sleeve for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!   
> I finally had some time over the holidays so here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

The next time Astrid woke, everything around her was dark. There was no lingering dizziness this time, a dull pain in her lower body wiping away any traces of mist in her head, and the memories of Hiccup using and abusing her and of his words were clear in her mind. At first, she worried he might have blindfolded her in addition to chaining her to his bed. But it didn't take long for her to realize that she'd been mistaken. 

She wasn't bound and instead could move freely. She was naked again but could get up and out of the otherwise empty bed without anything holding her back. When she sat up, the dull pain flared up into something more fierce though. It shot through her body like lightning, as if it was tearing her apart, making her whimper.

Through the pain, she noticed that she wasn't blindfolded either. Through a window in the roof fell silvery moonlight, dimly illuminating the hut around her. On a stool next to the bed she spotted her clothes and despite the pain that kept flaring up at every movement she quickly got dressed again, feeling safer now that she wasn't naked anymore. Although, that hadn't helped her at all the last time either… 

Once she was dressed, Astrid pondered what to do now. She had to get away! Hiccup was _insane._ Maybe she could run over to one of their friends' huts, tell them what happened, and... But no. Just _thinking_ about telling Snot, Fishlegs, or the twins made her shudder in humiliation. Besides, they wouldn’t believe her anyway. If she wasn’t feeling the pain in her throat and between her legs from how rough Hiccup had used her, she wouldn’t believe it either. He’d always been so gentle, so warm and friendly…

She sobbed quietly, straining her sore throat and a few desperate tears ran down her cheeks. How was it possible that she’d misjudged him so thoroughly? She remembered all his tender gestures, how he would make her small but meaningful gifts, his warm smiles, how worried he’d been when she’d been infected by the Scourge of Odin. All that had been real, hadn’t it? 

Pushing that thought away for now, Astrid slowly climbed down the stairs on wobbly legs. She could hear Toothless snoring in one corner down in Hiccup's workshop, so she mustn't make any noise if she wanted to escape this madness. Once she'd reached the first floor, she also spotted Hiccup, his sleeping form hunched over a table. Apparently, he'd been working on something until he'd fallen asleep. _Again._

The sight sent fresh pain through her body, but it was a different kind of pain. How many times had she found him like this and had woken him so he'd relocate to his bed or had at least put a blanket over him? But this time, she did neither, didn't even want to. On the contrary, spotting him made her freeze and hold her breath, afraid he might wake up and do only Odin knew what to her. 

A shiver ran down her spine when she realized that she was honestly _afraid_ of Hiccup. She was still certain that she could easily win against him in a fight - but only so long as it was a _fair_ fight. And he’d already proven that he wasn’t intending on being _fair_ in any way, that he wasn’t above using drugs and poison against her. Or Toothless, as it seemed. 

Her eyes flickered to the snoring shadow in his corner, gulping when she remembered how the dragon had threatened her. No, she definitely couldn’t stay here. As quietly as she could, Astrid tiptoed toward the exit, wincing at the noises of the gate shifting open. Her eyes never left the sleeping forms, praying that they wouldn't wake up. 

She could hardly believe it when she’d made it outside without being noticed. She glanced over to her hut, pondering whether to hurry there first to get her ax and maybe a dagger or two but decided against it. It was a miracle that she’d made it outside and she couldn’t waste any time now. 

She ran along the bridges, passing Snotlout and Hookfang as they slept during their watch, as always. Again, the thought of waking them crossed her mind but she pushed it away again. What good would that do her? If she wasn’t able to stand up against _this_ Hiccup then neither of their friends would be able to either. Instead, she ran toward the stables, waking Stormfly and saddling her in a hurry. She had to get _away_. 

And she needed answers. There was something Hiccup had said last night that wouldn’t leave her in peace. He’d been so sure that he had the right to do what he’d done and he’d said that she’d _agreed_ to all this, she and her parents, too. The only thing he could have meant was the wedding contract they all had consented to before witnesses… But agreeing to marry him wasn’t the same as agreeing to become his sex slave, was it? But then, she hadn’t read the over twenty pages Stoick had brought over. And the bride price he and Hiccup had offered to pay had been _obscene!_ Yes, she needed answers, and the only way she could _get_ them was by flying back to Berk. She had to talk to her parents, maybe even to Stoick and to take a look at that contract. She wasn’t sure what good that would do her, but she just had to know. Maybe there was a way out. Maybe it would be enough to make Hiccup see reason...

The hours-long flight back to Berk seemed to drag out endlessly. Every few minutes Astrid turned around on her dragon’s back and searched the horizon for a black spot. By now, Hiccup must have noticed that she was gone and she was sure that he wouldn’t like that. Without a doubt, he would look for her, follow her. What would he do if he found her? The thought made her shiver. “Come on, girl. Faster,” she urged Stormfly on. If only she managed to reach Berk before he caught up to her. With her parents and Stoick and the _entire village_ around, he couldn’t do much, right? 

She hadn’t known just _how_ afraid she’d been of getting caught, not until Stormfly landed in the middle of Berk and people greeted her, clear surprise to see her here on many faces. Ignoring them and their questions, Astrid walked straight over to her parents’ house. Her mother greeted her with a happy if bewildered smile, hugging her tightly. 

“Oi, Astrid! I didn’t expect to see you here again so soon. Did you forget something?”

Astrid forced a smile on her face and was about to answer when her father appeared in the door that led back into his workshop. His eyes brightened when he saw her, even as his lips twitched into something of a smirk. “Now, that’s a surprise. What are you doing here, lass? I didn’t think you and Hiccup would leave your Dragons’ Edge for _anything_ in the coming weeks.” He laughed.

“Oh, behave you!” his wife chided him, but there was a smirk on her face, too, one Astrid didn’t like. 

“What do you mean?” she asked hesitantly. She had an idea what they meant, but still. 

Her father laughed even harder and her mother fondly rolled her eyes at him. “It’s okay, Astrid. We all know for how long you and Hiccup have been in love now. And with you two being betrothed now and the wedding contract being signed and all, nobody expects you to _wait_ any longer.” She gave Astrid a conspiratorial wink.

Despite her reason to come here in the first place, Astrid was momentarily distracted. “Wait, you all think, we… we already...” She trailed off, perplexed. Was that why the people outside had looked funny at her? But weren’t they _supposed_ to wait until they were truly married before they had sex?

“Well, have you?” Again, her mother gave her that slight smirk. 

Astrid couldn't help it; she had to avert her face, biting her lip and defensively crossing her arms in front of her. All too well, she remembered Hiccup above her, gazing down at her with those intense eyes of his as he pushed into her. She remembered how helpless she’d felt, bound to his bed and her body betraying her, enjoying what he did despite her not wanting it. And she remembered the anger in his eyes last night, how he’d used her without mercy. 

The pain was still there, even though it had lessened by now. 

"Don't worry, my dear," her mother tore her out of her disturbing memories. "Nobody is going to judge you."

"Uh, what?"

Her mother's smile softened. "We know what you feel for each other. Freja, the _entire village_ knew, for years. What do you think why there was never any talk about him marrying for an alliance? Because even Stoick knows that his son never wanted anyone but you. And we're so happy for you. A love like yours is bound to last forever."

Astrid was feeling sick. Yes, it was her Hiccup wanted, but she wouldn’t call it _love_. Not anymore. If only her mother knew how wrong she was, knew what Hiccup _really_ wanted. But before she could say anything, her father interrupted her.

"Aye. The entire family is happy for you. And even more so since this wedding is going to clear our name of the shame my brother brought over us. It’s already noticeably changed things around here. Both your brothers’ beloveds were finally able to accept their proposal and the price the Haddocks paid for you was enough for them to pay the respective bride prices, too. And there’s _still_ enough left so that no Hofferson is going to starve this winter. You better keep that lad happy." He winked, grinning.

Astrid felt sick. If her father knew the truth, then... "Yeah, about that," she went on and tried to put a light tone into her voice. "I wanted to take another look at the wedding contract. Hiccup implied there's something in there about me having to ‘obey his every wish’ now and I came here to prove him wrong, so…" She trailed off when both her parents burst out laughing at the same time. It bewildered Astrid but at least they took her comment as the joke she'd _wanted_ it to sound like. "So it isn't true?" she asked. Maybe, if she could use this to bring Hiccup to his sense then…

"Oh, aye, it's true alright," her mother giggled and winked at her. 

"And… you _agreed_ to that?" Astrid was shocked.

Laughing, her father shook his head. “Astrid, lass, that’s just a relic from older times. We all know Hiccup isn’t like that. And neither are you, bowing to a man’s every whim.”

Biting back any visible reaction, Astrid said, “So, that’s something _every_ marriage contract contains? And it's just that nobody acts on it anyway?”

Her parents shared a strange look. “Well, no, not exactly,” her mother said. “Usually, contracts nowadays are much simpler. But Hiccup is going to be the next chief and tradition dictates that he marries by these old phrases. We didn’t even know about that until Stoick brought the contract.” She shrugged, still grinning. “But don’t worry, nobody expects you to yield to this. You’re a smart woman, Astrid. You’ll figure out how to make your husband do what you want instead.” She winked again.

Astrid gulped. Her parents seemed so sure… But they were wrong! Hiccup was _like that_ , expected her to follow his sick orders. And apparently, he had the _right_ to do so! And if she refrained and broke the contract, her word, she’d bring shame over her entire family. All hopes to somehow use logic and sense to change Hiccup's behavior were lost. Except...

Fighting against her shaking legs, she turned to the exit. 

"You're already leaving again?"

Astrid nodded at her mother's question. "Yes. I want to talk to Stoick. Do you know where he is?"

"It's Odin's Day so he should be up in the Meade Hall."

That was good. At least she wouldn't need to search for him then. The idea of telling the Chief about what his son had done to her was _mortifying_. But hopefully, he would be able to talk sense into Hiccup. It was the last option she could think of. However, the moment she opened the door, all thoughts and emotions left her mind, all but one. 

Panic.

Hiccup stood right in front of her, his hand raised as if to knock. When he saw her, wild anger flashed up in his eyes but the expression was gone in an instant. Instead, he smiled warmly.

"Ah, here you are, Astrid," he greeted her, nodding at her parents behind her. He sounded normal, friendly and maybe a little awkward, just like always when in front of her father. "I was worried when you weren't at the Edge anymore this morning. Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?"

Astrid shuddered when he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her instincts told her to shy away from him after what he did to her, but he held her firmly and she was too stunned to put more force into getting away from him. He seemed so… _normal!_ Just like he’d always been. Was that really just an act? “I...I’m-” she stammered. 

“Oh, she just had a question,” her mother helpfully jumped in, then shooed them both outside. “But now, you better get on your way back. Not that we mind the company, but I doubt you’re planning to stay here for the night?”

“No, we’ll return right away. There’s still lots to do at Dragon’s Edge. Come on, Astrid.” 

Everything inside her was urging her to protest as Hiccup pulled her along, but at the same time, she didn’t dare to do it. She had to do _something_ but making a scene in front of her parents and in the middle of Berk’s streets wouldn’t do her much good. 

“Is anything the matter here?”

Astrid jumped at the Chief’s booming voice and eagerly turned to greet him. If she got the chance to talk to him… Stoick and Gobber just came down from the Meade Hall, and she and Hiccup met them halfway. She was trying to come up with an excuse to talk to _either_ of the older men alone when she noticed their eyes on her. Examining, scrutinizing. As if they were looking for something specific. 

“What is she doing here, Hiccup? I thought you…” Stoick said in a low voice, the tone meaningful even as he trailed off at the end. 

“Oh, it’s nothing, Dad. We’re already on our way back. This was just a,” he threw a heated glance at Astrid next to him, “minor interruption. Everything will go as planned.”

Astrid’s eyes went wide as the realization hit her. There was no point in talking to Stoick or Gobber, the way they nodded and eyed her made that clear. They knew perfectly well what Hiccup had done to her – and planned to do again – and didn’t object to it. Even supported it. 

Her mind was whirling as Hiccup pulled her along to where Toothless and Stormfly were waiting for them. “What are you going to do?” she asked, unable to keep fear from lacing her voice. 

Hiccup didn’t answer though, only gripped her a little tighter and didn’t let go of her even when they reached their dragons. As if to make sure she wouldn’t make a run for it. Her gaze flickered to Stormfly, somehow hoping her dragon might protect her. But from the way her Nadder looked from her to Hiccup and Toothless and back again, nervously tripping from one foot to the other and the low growl coming from Toothless’ throat, it became clear that her dragon couldn’t help her even though she clearly wanted to.

With his free hand, Hiccup fumbled in a pocket of his tunic then pulled out a shiny silvery flask. “Drink this,” he ordered, shoving the flask into her hand. 

Astrid gritted her teeth. “What is it?” she hissed. “More drugs?” 

Again, Hiccup didn’t answer but he also didn’t need to. The icy glare he shot her, so different from the warm smile from earlier, was answer enough. 

Astrid scoffed. “And what makes you think I’ll drink it? You can’t force me to drink it, not without my parents and everyone else noticing how _sick_ you are!”

An expression of hot rage crossed Hiccup’s otherwise calm features. It was gone quickly but it told Astrid enough of how thin this front of his really was. She shuddered as he stepped closer, both hands on her hips now, holding her close enough for her to feel the heat of his groin and brought his mouth to her ear.

“You’re right, I can’t _make_ you do so here,” he growled, even as one hand went up to her neck, squeezing slightly and tipping her head back a little. It would _look_ like just a loving gesture but Astrid knew better. “But ask yourself, do you truly _want_ people to see you fighting against me? Think of what would happen. If your dear father thinks you’re unhappy and comes running to support you. If he attacks me.”

Astrid paled. Her father would get killed on the spot.

“That’s right,” Hiccup snarled. He was so close to her now that his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. “You _don’t_ want to fight me, Astrid. And I know why you came here, but you can’t break off our betrothal either.” His hand wandered beneath her shirt and up over the bare skin of her back beneath. “You’re mine, Astrid. _Mine!_ I claimed you, marked you. No other man will have you. If you turn me down now, the shame your uncle once brought over the name Hofferson will seem irrelevant next to the shame _you_ brought over them. You wouldn’t want that, would you?” He turned his head, nodding and smiling again and when Astrid followed his gaze she spotted her parents along with one of her younger brothers and his own betrothed, all watching them fondly and waving them goodbye. 

And of course he was right. She’d come to the same conclusion before already but him saying it now made it even clearer. She couldn’t get away from Hiccup without her family suffering the consequences. And she wouldn’t be able to _change his mind_ either, not when the only people he might listen to, his father and Gobber, were supporting him. The only thing she could do right now… was doing as he told her. 

With shaking fingers, she reached for the flask he still held, hesitated for a moment longer, then drank down its content with three big gulps. 

“What is it?” she asked again but this time, her voice was subdued, broken, close to tears. He’d won. He’d won and she’d lost. 

Hiccup took a deep breath and let it out again before he answered. His features were softer now and the hand roughly holding her before now lovingly cradled her face. “It’ll make you feel dizzy and your mind going sluggish. It’ll keep you from fighting me on our way back. I don’t want you to pointlessly try and flee. It’ll make everything _easy_ , for both of us.”

She could feel it already, holding on to Hiccup’s arm to keep herself from stumbling. Whatever brew had been in that flask it was strong. Around her, the village was spinning already and her entire body was tingling. “How-how am I supposed to fly like this?” she asked weakly, even as the idea of plummeting into the ocean instead of enduring more of Hiccup’s abuse didn’t seem so bad.

“You’ll fly with me on Toothless,” he whispered into her ear. Again his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine but this time they were pleasant somehow, making her heart race and something inside her flutter. His hand glided further up her back, his calloused thumb dragging over her side and against her will, she moaned. She wanted to protest against him touching her, in general but especially in public but her body wouldn’t respond as she wanted it to. 

“The elixir will also heighten your receptiveness for my touch,” he murmured, again dragging his hands over her skin and coaxing more embarrassing noises of pleasure from her. His green eyes watched her intently and made it impossible for her to look anywhere else. “A beneficial side effect, one I intend to make plenty use of. I just hope you…” He trailed off and shook his head, the motion making her dizziness even worse as her head mimicked it. “Now get on Toothless back before I forget myself and fuck you right here.”

The harsh words brought a hint of clarity back to Astrid’s mind. Her eyes searched for her family once more, even as she followed Hiccup’s order. _For them_ , a small voice in her head reminded her. For them, she had to keep up the appearance until… until she knew what to do. 

She needed Hiccup’s help to climb on Toothless, hating how eagerly her body melted against him when he wrapped arms around her to keep her from falling. It felt so good… And it was so easy to forget what he’d done during the past two days. It could be just the same as before, fooling around a little with the man she loved and intended to marry. So easy...

Her mind and body were at war with each other, not helped by the renewed wave of dizziness that overcame her when Toothless jumped off the ground and Berk seemed to spin around them in maddening circles. She wanted to resist him, to fight him. _Never_ would she give in and agree to become his sex slave, no matter what he and Stoick had tricked her and her parents to agree to. She was Astrid Hofferson. She was strong and proud and wouldn’t bow to anyone’s will, not even her husband's. But even as she kept repeating those words over and over in her head, she knew that she might not have a choice. 

Astrid lost all sense of time. The flight back to Dragon’s Edge seemed to drag out endlessly as her head rolled from one side to the other. She found herself grateful for Hiccup’s arm around her waist holding her tight and leaned against his warm chest behind her, her head resting against his shoulder. The hours were filled with unconnected sensations and words he whispered into her ear and she couldn’t really say that they were unpleasant. 

“You’re mine, Astrid.”

His hands beneath her tunic fondling her breasts.

The clear blue sky above them. 

Fingers playing and roughly pinching her nipples until they were hard and so sensitive that every further touch made her cry out.

“Nobody will ever have you but me. You’re _mine!”_

The wind in her face. 

“You don’t want to fight me, love.”

More fingers, beneath her skirt this time, stroking between her thighs and toying with her clit until pleasure burst through her and she screamed.

Toothless warm neck against her front when he pressed her down. 

“See, it’s easier this way.”

Hiccup’s groans as he moved behind her, grinding against her, rocking inside her. 

“I love you so much.”

When she came to it she found herself cradled in Hiccup’s arms, unsure of what had been real and what had been a dream. Sighing, she pressed her face against his tunic covered chest. She didn’t want him to see her tears. 

Only minutes later they landed in front of the stables on Dragon’s Edge. Astrid climbed off Toothless’ back but had to hold on to the black dragon nonetheless when her legs gave way beneath her. Helplessly, she watched Hiccup leading Stormfly back into her stall and locking the door. She wouldn’t get the chance to get away again. 

“Oh thank Thor you found her!” 

Astrid perked up at the familiar voice but before she could think about saying anything, asking Snot to rescue her or just _anything,_ Hiccup beat her to it. 

“Yes, thankfully I did. But she needs rest now. I’ll take care of her and you go and tell Legs and the Twins that they can stop looking for her.”

Snotlout nodded and ran off directly to where Hookfang was waiting. 

“Can I go to my hut to rest now?” she asked despite knowing better.

Hiccup threw her a hard look, snorted, and shook his head. “No, you can’t,” he said cooly then pulled her along over the bridges. Her head wasn’t spinning as much as it had on Berk or during their flight anymore but she still needed Hiccup’s hand on her upper arm to not stumble and fall to her death. 

She accepted it without fighting when he led her into his hut. Whatever he did to her now, she would have to take it. She would keep fighting him but knew that she needed to recover her strength before she could do so. Once the gate closed behind them Hiccup stepped close behind her, holding her by her hips with sure hands. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, felt his erection pressing against her back. He would fuck her again now she was sure of that. _Rape_ her again.

“I’m sorry, my love...”

His words surprised her but before she could react, Hiccup gave her a hard push between her shoulders that made her stumble and fall to her knees and hands. She cried out in pain and surprise, once when she landed on hard wood and then a second time when something priced the skin at her neck, a sharp pain shooting through her.

“...but you know I _have_ to punish you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Astrid... What have you gotten yourself in to?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally a new chapter!

Crouched down next to her, Hiccup took a minute to listen to Astrid's harsh breathing. It sounded lovely, labored but shallow, her lungs desperate to suck in as much air as was possible as adrenalin rushed through her body. At the same time all muscles in her body were paralyzed, her ribcage not expanding as it was supposed to. Speed Stinger poison was cruel like this, even though the dried extract on his needle wasn't as effective as the fresh poison.

"This is all your fault," he said quietly as he moved to her head. He had to drill it into her, had to make her remember. It was on her whether she suffered or not. "If you're good, I'll reward you. But if you fight or disobey me, I have to punish you. You shouldn't have tried to run away."

Hiccup wasn't sure whether she'd heard him, though. Her face was a mask of panic, her eyes quickly darting around as if she was trying to make sense of what had happened. He smirked cruelly. Right, she'd never experienced Speedstinger poison before, had always been lucky when they'd dealt with these dragons before. Well, he wouldn't tell her what it was now. Not knowing how permanent her condition might be would only make her punishment more intense and memorable.

He gave himself a minute to enjoy her helplessness and kissed her harshly, his teeth biting down on her lip and his hand tugging painfully at her hair. Her pained noises made his blood pulse quicker but he drew away before he forgot himself. In his anger, her pain was beautiful. But she wouldn't be paralyzed forever and there were things he had to do before she regained use of her body.

First, he focused on relieving her of her clothes. Taking her boots off was simple. Her leggings were more difficult though and he quickly decided to simply rip them off instead. They were already torn from him fucking Astrid during their flight back. That hadn't been planned but he hadn't been able to help himself. Having her in his lap helplessly moaning at his every touch had been too arousing to wait until they were back here again, and the thin fabric had been nothing but a minor inconvenience. Although, in hindsight, he had to admit that sex while flying had been amazing. They would _definitely_ do it again. 

Her shirt proved to be more of a challenge. He didn't want to destroy it too, knew that Astrid's grandmother had knitted it for her before her death. And as much as he wanted to punish Astrid for her disobedience and had to break her to accept his lead… he didn't want to _dest_ roy her. Hopefully, she would appreciate this act of kindness. 

"Please don't," she weakly breathed as he fought to get the tunic over her head and arms. "Don't… don't do this, Hiccup. Please… please don't hurt me, please…" 

Hiccup pressed his lips into a thin line as he bodily moved her around like an oversized doll. He remembered well the small and weak boy he once was, the one who'd watched her from around corners and who would have yielded to her every wish. But that boy was dead, killed by the cruelties of the people who should have respected him as their prince. He wasn't that boy anymore, and all her pleading did was making his victory sweeter.

But still…

"I won't hurt you," he grunted as he finally pulled her tunic off. "But I can't let this slide, Astrid. You're mine now. You will obey me and not run away again. You've already been warned and from now on, every breaking of the rules has consequences."

Once Astrid was naked and lying on the hard floor, whimpering and unmoving, Hiccup went over to his workshop. 

"I made something for you," he announced upon returning. "You don't really deserve a gift, but it'll come in handy for your punishment."

He crouched down behind her, purposefully where she couldn’t see what he was doing and worked to get all the leather straps and buckles into place. There was a harness of linked straps that went around her thighs and all the way to her upper arms, but also loose pieced for her wrists and ankles. They were wadded on the inside to not injure her too much and all had metal rings in them, wide enough for ropes to go through them. 

Once he was done, he gave himself a moment to admire the sight in front of him. The leather didn’t cover more of Astrid’s body than was necessary. He wanted to see and to tough as much of her as possible. But it should be enough to restrain her every movement if used right and to put her into every position he wanted. 

“You truly look amazing,” he hummed into her ear as he picked her up. “Delectable.” 

She whimpered and visibly fought to move against him as he picked her up, but it was useless. _He_ was in power now. He carried her over to a part of his hut that wasn’t visible from the entrance. He didn’t want to cause a riot should someone barge into his hut. Not yet. There, he looped ropes through the metal rings of her harness and through others that were attached to the walls and ceiling. It was a little tricky to maneuver her into the right position – bent over at the waist with her rear up high, her calves tied tightly against her spread thighs, and her forearms and hands tied behind her back and pulled upwards to keep her upper body from moving too much. But he’d designed this mechanism himself, so it only took a minute to get it working as he wanted.

Hiccup swallowed at the sight of her, so utterly vulnerable and exposed. It made his blood boil, his cock twitching in anticipation. But it wasn’t time for that, not yet. 

Instead, he walked around her and crouched down next to her head. Her hair was like an untamed mane, falling around her face and blocking her sight. When he pushed strands of it aside to look at her, she shook his hand off, the Speed Stinger poison finally wearing off.

“Don’t touch me!” 

Hiccup cocked his head. Her words were presumably meant as a threat or an order. But her voice was weak and trembling. Laced with fear. He went back to caress her cheek and down her neck. She trembled beneath his touch. 

Then Hiccup grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head up. She cried out in pain but he silenced her directly with a harsh kiss.

"Get it into your head!" he snarled, overcome by anger for the moment. "You're _mine!_ I can do whatever I want to you!" His first was shaking with rage but he forced himself to loosen his grip a bit. "But how I treat you is entirely up to you. If you're good, then I'll happily reward you with pleasure and gifts. But if you disobey me…" he trailed off, tugging at her hair again. This time, she only whimpered.

He inhaled deeply to calm himself then reached for the last leather band. When Astrid realized where it was going, around her neck, the fought against him, even tried to bite his hand. Hiccup slapped her across the face with the back of his hand, hard. “Stop it!” he growled, seething. When he’d led her to his hut, he’d contemplated lessening the severity of her punishment. Now though, she’d lost this chance. He’d warned her times and times again but she wasn’t listening. So she’d get the full sentence, without parole. 

Shaking with rage, he stood up and got some tools from his father’s box; a pot of lube and dildos in varying sizes. “You will see what your disobedience brings you!” he snarled as he stepped between her legs. “And once we’re through with this, you won’t resist me ever again.”

“Rape me all you want!” Astrid spat. “I’ll never give in to this madn- _nnggh!”_

Hiccup grinned cruelly as she broke off with a grunt, her body tense around his finger in her ass. He couldn’t say whether it was in pain or surprise but didn’t care either way. He didn’t plan to seriously tear her, else he wouldn’t opt to prepare her at all. But he certainly didn’t mind her suffering a bit. After all, this was a _punishment!_

He worked her roughly, adding a second finger soon. Astrid cried out, clearly in pain this time. Good. With his free hand, he held on to her hips, fingers digging into her skin. 

“N-no. Stop!”

Hiccup didn’t listen to her as he switched his fingers for one of the dildos. It wasn’t even wider but certainly longer than his fingers, reaching far deeper into her. 

“P-please stop...” she sobbed weakly. She tried to push away from him with her entire body, tensing and straining against her bonds. But it was useless. She wouldn’t escape, not until he released her.

And Hiccup had no intention of doing that anytime soon.

So far, anal sex hadn’t held much appeal to Hiccup. He was just fine with a vagina or a mouth around his cock, hot and wet. But as he worked Astrid open, changing for wider and wider lubed-up dildos every few minutes and listening to her ever-growing distress, he found the concept of her ass swallowing it all rather appealing. 

Still moving the current tool, a thick wooden dildo, in and out of her, he opened his pants and fished for cock. He only needed a few strokes to become fully erect, then pulled the toy out of her and replaced it with his own length. 

…

Astrid cried out, again, as she felt the change. 

In a way, it was a relief to have Hiccup’s cock in her ass instead of his tools. He wasn’t as thick as the latest one and certainly more forgiving than the hardwood or metal. But at the same time, she just wanted for him to get out of her, to not do this. How much it hurt aside, having something shoved up her ass felt so _wrong!_ Worse even than when he raped her before or thrust his cock down her throat. It hurt and she just wanted them out of her. 

But what made it all even worse was how much he enjoyed it. 

“Oh, gods. Fuck, yes!”

His moaned words made her feel sick in addition to everything else. She didn’t want this, didn’t want him coming in her ass. 

“Don’t,” she sobbed. “Please, don’t do this. Get out!”

But Hiccup didn’t listen, just snorted in harsh amusement and thrust even harder. His fingers digging into her waist hurt but the pain got lost between everything else. Deeper and deeper he buried himself inside her. His hard thrusts made her swing back and forth, giving her even more momentum as she got impaled on his length again and again. 

She was sickly familiar with his groan some minutes later, the sign that he would finish soon. Again, she pleaded. “Please, no. Please, Hiccup, pull out. Please!”

He didn’t. His pounding grew even harder still, his grip tighter until he pulled her flush against his groin and shouted out his relief. She could feel his cock swell and thrum, felt his come fill her up. Hot and bubbling and just _wrong_. It left her trembling and weeping quietly.

Gods, everything hurt! Her abused hole and insides but everything else, too. Her head was pounding. Her shoulders burned from how he’d bound her arms behind her back. All her muscles were _screaming_ for relief, to stretch and relax. She’d thought she could resist any torture and still intended to - but at the same time, she wasn’t so sure anymore whether she would make it thought without breaking. 

When he pulled out, she shivered and disgust overcame her in addition to everything else. Without him inside her, she felt weirdly empty. It wasn’t a good feeling, even as she certainly didn’t want him back inside. She could feel his come leaking out of her stretched hole. It ran down her thighs, slowly seeped over her belly. 

Disgusting. 

...

Satisfied in more than one way, Hiccup gazed down at her body, still entangled in the robes. She was trembling, weeping, and looked wonderfully ruined with his seeds dripping out of her. So she hadn’t liked him fucking her ass or him coming inside her? Well, then she would like what was to come later even less. It would be the perfect punishment, and after that, she certainly would _never_ disobey him again. Pain and humiliation, that were the tools to break a strong woman like Astrid. And she would receive a lot more of both before he eventually would release her from these bonds.

If she learned her lesson, he might reward her with pleasure at the end, but that depended on her. Either way, Hiccup was sure that he would enjoy the coming hours - no _days_ \- immensely. 

In a - probably cruel - show of reprieve, he gave her a minute’s rest. Instead of filling her up with the next bigger toy right away, he walked around her, caressing her sweaty skin wherever he pleased. 

Astrid barely reacted though and just sobbed unrestrainedly. Only when he reached her breasts and rolled her nipples between his fingers did she give a desperate moan, pain and pleasure mixing in that wonderfully mind-bending way. Oh yes, she was his. And very soon, she would gladly follow his every command, would beg for the chance to please him and for him to give her pleasure and relief. He kept playing with her breasts for a little bit longer, enjoyed how her nipples hardened to his touch before he moved back between her legs. 

Without a word, he resumed his former work: He used a dildo nearly the size of his forearm to thoroughly widen and stretch her further. Three more even bigger ones followed before he had her where she wanted her. 

“The preparations are done, my love,” he announced. He crouched down by her head again, but when he brushed her hair aside this time, she didn’t shake him off. Instead, her eye met his, blurry but still very much _Astrid!_

 _“Preparations?”_

Her voice was so weak and laced with fear. It made strange things to him. Heat flaring up inside him, the need to fuck her again right away. But also the urge to protect her. He loved her after all, didn’t want her harmed. 

He gritted his teeth. If only she hadn’t run away! 

_It was her own fault!_

“Yes, preparations,” he snarled. “I don’t want you to tear and bleed to death.”

Her shaking grew even worse. “W-what are y-you doing t-to m-me?” 

With his hands balled into fists, Hiccup stood again. “I told you. It’s punishment. You’d better think twice about how you behave next time.”

He made another step backward, his eyes shifting to a point at the far wall. Toothless had watched them in his usual scary-silent manner but Hiccup recognized the look of blatant hunger his big green eyes. 

Hiccup nodded at his friend, knowing how much the dragon had waited for this. “Come on, bud. It’s your turn now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda enjoyed writing this.  
> If you enjoy reading it, please let me know. 😉
> 
> Also, I intended for this chapter to contain so much more! But it became longer than expected so I cut it here and hope the next will come sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

With an impatient warbling, Toothless rose from where he’d been watching his friend and came closer. He sniffed at the air, at the mixed scents lingering around the humans. Lust and arousal from Hiccup, fear from Astrid. 

The dragon snorted at her stupidity. In a couple of hours, she would feel like she was in Valhalla. There was no need for fear; she should be grateful! 

Hiccup came to pet his nose. “You know what to do, bud,” he murmured. “But be careful not to kill her, I’d rather keep her.”

Toothless huffed and rolled his eyes at his human. Yes, he knew what to do, probably better than Hiccup did. _He_ wasn’t the one who needed force for his mates to obey. In opposition to most other species Fury dragons had no fixed mating seasons, so every time he felt the urge, Stormfly was obedient enough to let him use her for his pleasure. Or Hookfang, when he needed to get put back into his place. They all understood that the Night Fury was the one at the top of the hierarchy.

And yes, he could kill her, easily. But again, Toothless knew what to do. His tongue darted out to taste the heavy scent of sex around Astrid’s naked body, her body reacting to things she didn’t yet understand. It quickly caused his cock to grow, slipping out of its sheath, hard and thick and throbbing. Yes, he would have to be more careful with the human girl but he was prepared for that. He’d watched her take a bath with Hiccup countless times and had listened to Hiccup fantasizing about her often enough to have _acquired a taste_ for the girl. For so long, he’d been looking forward to having her like this, at least once. A shudder ran through his body as he imagined how hot and tight she would be, and not even her screaming now was able to put him off.

“No! No, Hiccup, no! You can’t do that, don’t let him do that! Please! Please, Hiccup, don’t!”

 _Your Hiccup is the one who planned this, stupid human,_ Toothless thought to himself. _He won’t help you._

He got into position by placing his forepaws onto the solid boards Hiccup had installed just for this purpose. With a pleased purr, he let his cock brush against Astrid’s body. The friction was good, a taste of what was to come. He dry humped her a few times, tuning out her desperate screams and useless wiggling. She was his now; for the next hour, she was his sex toy, a vessel to be filled with his cum. It would be amazing!

Except that, when he pulled back to aim and fill her, Hiccup placed a hand onto his side and said in a commanding voice that allowed no disobedience, “Wait!”

…

“Wait!” Hiccup ordered, placing his hand on Toothless’ flank to hold him back. 

Astrid sagged in her restraints, giving up her desperate screaming and thrashing. “Thank you!” she gasped instead as Hiccup couched down by her head again. Her entire body was shaking with fear, tears streaming all over her face. 

Hiccup smirked. She looked so ruined and they hadn’t even started yet. “Don’t thank me yet,” he scoffed. He grabbed her hair with his fist and pulled her head up until he could look her in the eyes. “This is going to happen, Astrid. Because of _you!_ It’s your fault and yours alone. You shouldn’t have run away. You shouldn’t have disobeyed me.”

She whimpered, her eyes pressed shut. “Then… then why did you make him stop?”

Snorting, Hiccup shook his head. “I didn’t make him stop, I made him _pause._ You see, I like to hear you scream and usually I’d let you. Do you know that, when I built this hut, I made it soundproof? I did it just for you so that I could let you scream without any annoying interruptions. But I don’t want you to bite off your tongue now, so there’s this little extra you’ll be getting. For your own safety.” 

Astrid’s eyes grew wide when she spotted the ball gag in his hand. “No, please no!” she feverishly begged and shook her head. “Don’t do this, Hiccup. Please don’t! I… I’ll let you do whatever you want. Just not this, please!”

Hiccup grit his teeth against her desperate pleas. She thought that she could _let_ him do anything? She still wasn’t understanding her place! Angrily, he shoved the leather ball into her mouth. He had to use more force than intended and accidentally made her gag on it but couldn’t bring himself to feel too guilty. “It’s your own fault!” he snarled at her as he fastened the gag behind her head. “Stop making a fuss now. If you had done as I told you, you wouldn’t be in this situation now!”

Once her crying was sufficiently muffled and her tongue and teeth safe from any severe damage, he looked up at Toothless again. The dragon watched them impatiently, a low growl rumbling from his chest. 

Hiccup stood up and gave him a nod. “Sorry, bud. I won’t interrupt you again. She’s all yours now.” 

…

 _Humans!_ Toothless thought, a little annoyed. He’d wanted to relish this moment, to enter Astrid’s tiny human body slowly and savor the sensation. But after this little interruption, he was too impatient, the burning need in his cock too urgent to take his time. He positioned himself at her gaping hole, sufficiently stretched by Hiccup before, and pushed in without preamble. 

_Oh_ , this was _good!_

First, only the bulbous head of his cock slipped inside but that alone was already better than all his imaginations. She was incredibly tight and so burning hot around his cock that Toothless had to fight to not come already. But that would be such a waste.

Purring, he shifted his hips a little, wriggling and changing the angle until he was fully encased in Astrid’s body. The lube Hiccup had used to open her up was still there, enough to make the slide pleasurable while still leaving enough friction to stimulate him. Settling deeply inside her, she was even tighter than he’d expected, squeezing him as if she was actively trying to milk him. An amused chuckle rumbled through his chest at that thought. It stood in direct contrast to her desperate noises and fruitless attempts to wiggle away from him. No, she wasn’t doing anything actively but that wouldn’t keep her from getting it all. 

Toothless pulled out and thrust back in, deeper than before, and he growled at the sensation. Oh yes, the friction was perfect, her tightness squeezing sense right out of him. Why had Hiccup waited so long to take her?

He kept moving, pushing in deeper and deeper. Humans were fragile but this one was tougher than most others. She could take it, he was sure of it. Soon, he lost all caution, fucking her like he would her dragon, dominantly seeking his pleasure only. She was nothing but a receptacle for his seeds and he wouldn’t stop until she was filled to the brim. 

And he had to admit, it was worth the wait! The sounds alone spurred him on, the slapping of skin on skin when his balls slapped against her cunt and belly, her muffled screams and sobs, Hiccup’s labored breathing from where he watched them from the side. It was so good and mixed with the heavy scent of lust, it pushed him to a physical height he’d barely known before.

It only took a few minutes before his knot was forming, locking him inside her and making sure she would be filled up nicely. It made her bounce even more amidst her net of ropes, made her look even more powerless than she already was. He liked the sight and it only took three more hard thrusts until he came. He roared victoriously as his load shot out and into her, the claws of his fore-paws scratching against the hardwood boards.

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!_

…

Astrid screamed. It was useless, the sounds only came out muffled through the gag and it wasn’t as if anyone paid her struggling any attention anyway. But she couldn’t help it, had no other outlet for all the pain, for how horrible and disgusting she felt. A dragon had just used her as his sex toy, Toothless’ cum burning hot and bubbling filling her guts, and there was no way to ever make that undone again. 

Hot tears ran down her face and mixed with the drool leaking from her mouth, the gag making it impossible to swallow. How had this happened? How had it come this far? 

“It’s your own fault,” she heard Hiccup’s voice from somewhere next to her. 

She wanted to shake her head and ward his words off. It wasn’t true, wasn’t her fault. It was Hiccup, he was doing this to her, he and Toothless. But the more time passed the more difficult it became to hold on to that thought. 

Toothless was still inside her.

Hiccup had warned her, hadn’t he? He’d said he would punish her if she disobeyed him. And he even had a point. Legally, she was his. She had no right to resist and defy him. She was supposed to do what he wanted.

Maybe... It really was her fault?

Astrid noticed with horror when Toothless started to move again. She’d hoped that it would be over once he’d come, but she was wrong. His abnormally thick cock stayed inside her after his climax without noticeably softening, stretching her to her limit, and after only a couple of minutes, he resumed fucking her without mercy. 

She’d often admired the strength and grace of Hiccup’s dragon, the sleek flow of his movements. Now, she experienced it all in an entirely new way and it was awful. 

Again and again, the dragon thrust his cock into her and the pain was all-consuming, leaving no space in her mind for anything else. No space except for how much she hated it all, hated how she’d ended up here, hated herself for not taking Hiccup’s warning seriously. 

Toothless came a second time, more cum gushing into her, and she screamed again. _Stop, stop, stop,_ she tried to yell. It was too much, she couldn’t bear it. She wanted it to end, for Toothless to pull out and leave her be and for Hiccup to free her. In addition to being impossibly full and stretched open, her shoulder burned and her head was pounding like mad. She would do _anything_ , would even willingly let Hiccup use her however he pleased - if only it would stop. 

The dragon’s third climax made her feel sick as the hot dragon cum got pumped deeper into her guts. By now, she’d given up her useless screaming, had stopped twisting and fighting against the ropes. Instead, she was uninhibitedly crying, couldn’t make the tears stop even if she’d had the will for that.

By the time the fourth load filled her, she felt strangely numb. She barely felt anything anymore, not even pain. There was only Toothless’ awful drilling into her and this sick fullness inside her, but she couldn’t react, couldn’t move, could barely even _think._ All she could do was endure and pray that it would be over soon.

_Let it end. Let it be over. Let it stop. Oh, please, let it end._

…

With his lips slightly parted, throat dry from his heavy breathing, Hiccup watched the spectacle in front of him. When he’d heard about the effect of Night Fury cum, how it could be used as an aphrodisiac so potent it was able to drive people insane, this plan had solidified quickly in his mind and Toothless had been more than eager to follow through. But never in his life had Hiccup expected how incredibly _hot_ it was to watch as his beloved Astrid got fucked by a dragon. _His_ dragon. 

His left hand wandered down between his legs, squeezing at his growing erection and massaging the tension out of his balls. He’d already fucked her not so long ago, but watching her and Toothless now made his desire rise anew. She really was special in that way, made his blood boil no matter how. 

He took a deep breath to make himself focus again, swallowed, and walked around Astrid and Toothless to take a closer look. He had to walk over to the other side and crouch down, but what he saw satisfied him. Beneath her skin, there was the bump of Toothless’ cock moving back and forth. The sight made his cock fill out at once, and he groaned again, even though the sound got lost in Toothless roar as he came a fifth time. 

Astrid’ belly visibly swelled with the cum inside it. It had happened before too, but this time, the bulge stayed, not big but definitely there. She made a sound of distress, a choking noise, and a groan. 

Hiccup rose back to his legs and laid a hand on Toothless’ flank. “Slow down, bud. She can only take one more,” he murmured. His voice was low, but he knew that, even in his distracted state, Toothless would hear and listen to him. And indeed, Toothless’ movements slowed down to a barely-there sliding in and out. He might be the alpha of all their dragons, but it was still Hiccup who was the dragon’s master. 

Next, Hiccup crouched down by her head once more. She’d stopped struggling and fighting against her bonds a while ago and only hung limply amidst the ropes. Her eyes were half-closed and unseeing when he brushed her hair aside, her mind spaced out. 

“Astrid? Can you hear me?”

His voice was gentle, soothing. If he interpreted it right then his plan had worked and she wouldn’t fight him anymore. Hopefully, that was true. 

However, she didn’t reply and only moaned weakly at Toothless’ shallow thrusts. Hiccup kept talking to her and caressed her face, eventually lightly slapped her cheek until her eyes somewhat focused on him. 

His hand wandered to the back of her head and loosened the knot that held the ball gag in place. Once it was gone, Astrid gasped and moved her stiff jaw, then leaned into his hand on her cheek as if seeking his support and comfort.

“Make him stop,” she whispered. “Please, Hiccup, make him stop. I… I’ll do whatever you want. I won’t resist you anymore. Just… End this… Please…”

Hiccup exhaled sharply, euphoria rushing through him at her words. It had worked! He sighed in relief, sending a small prayer of thanks to the Gods. She was truly his now, soul, body, and mind. 

Hopefully…

”I will,” he promised in a low voice, an idea forming in his mind. “It’s almost over. All I want is to make sure that you mean it. I want you to _prove_ it!”

She trembled but didn’t protest. “How?”

“Open your mouth,” he ordered, fingers caressing over her lower lip. It was plush and swollen from the gag. Perfect. 

She parted her lips for him, not protesting when he pushed his thumb inside and only gagged a little when he pressed her tongue down. 

“Wider!”

She whined, understanding, but again did as he’d told her, opened her mouth as wide as she could. Her eyes were closed, tears leaking out and streaming down her face, but that was okay. She would learn to keep eye contact - and so much more!

With quick, deft movements, he opened his belt and freed his cock, achingly hard by now. He got into position, holding her head at the right angle, and pushed in.

…

There was a voice inside her head, a voice that was screaming at her. 

_This is wrong! Fight! Fight against him! Do something, ANYTHING!_

But she refused to listen to it, smothered it. All she wanted right now was for this to end, for Toothless to leave her be. By now, it didn’t even hurt anymore, her body having grown weirdly numb and some strangely confused part of her even felt aroused. 

But nothing of that mattered. All that mattered was that she wanted it to end. She felt too full, sick and bloated from all the cum, dirty and ashamed from being used like this. She would do _everything_ for this to end, and if that meant she had to let Hiccup use her mouth in addition to everything else… well, then she would let him. 

It wasn’t even as bad as the last time he did this. His hands holding her head were careful, almost gentle even as he held her in place. He didn’t thrust into her without thought either, was slower and more mindful of how she felt. It still made her choke, but at least he didn’t tear her. 

With every thrust, he pushed in deeper, and something about that and the way his fingers scraped across her scalp made a shiver run down her spine. It wasn’t entirely uncomfortable, somehow. 

_What is happening to me?_

“Breathe through your nose,” Hiccup advised her, gently even as his voice was straightened. Was he… holding himself back? For her? 

After everything he’d done to her, this confused her more than she was willing to admit. He was a monster… was he not? 

“Gods, you feel amazing, Astrid,” he moaned. “And you’re doing so good, better than I’d thought.”

With her eyes screwed shut, Astrid moaned. His words - his _praise_ \- caused some strange emotions inside her. Something like… joy? And pride? Why? Why did that make her happy?

_Because I’m his. And as long as he’s pleased with me, I’m safe. I want him to be pleased._

Astrid wanted to shake her head, wanted to shake off these abdominal thoughts. But whether she liked it or not, they were true. All that would keep her from suffering was doing as Hiccup wanted.

When he entered her throat, she couldn’t keep from gagging, fresh tears running down her cheeks. One of his hands was stroking her neck in time with his cock inside, the most surreal sensation. 

“Fuck, yes!” he moaned, his fingers twitching against her head and holding her in place. 

Astrid wasn’t sure whether he’d made some other gesture or whether Toothless had only been waiting for his cue. But at that moment, when Hiccup started to fuck her throat for real, the dragon resumed his movements, too. It felt strange, horrible, being used by them both at the same time. Just a fucking toy, a mindless whore to be used by men and beast. Wrong.

She moaned and sobbed, reflexively clenched to push them out, but it did her no good. She wasn’t even sure whether they registered it as her strugglings, instead seemed to enjoy it even more. 

With her mind weirdly detached, she mused how perfectly they worked together, as always. How they repeatedly pushed her onto the other, back and forth. There was beauty in their perfect rhythm, comfort even. She didn’t want to think like that - but she couldn’t help it either. A strange foreign part of her enjoyed how they enjoyed using her body.

“Mmh, gonna cum;” Hiccup groaned after what felt like an eternity. “Suck, my love. I want you to swallow it all.”

Astrid whined. She didn’t want to have even more cum inside her but knew that she wouldn’t have a choice. Only moments later, she felt Hiccup’s cock thrum and swell before he came down her throat, and all she could do was choosing between swallowing or choking. 

…

With relief, Toothless watched his human come. It meant he wouldn’t need to hold back anymore either. Upon Hiccup’s nod, the dragon sped up his thrusts, savoring the hot tightness of the girl’s body around his enormous cock. 

He only needed another dozen thrusts before he came a last time, roaring with his release. He could only agree with Hiccup, Astrid felt amazing. He drew it out, thrust into her as long as his legs held him, the friction sending lovely aftershocks of pleasure through his entire body. 

Eventually though, his cock began to soften and he warbled regretfully. Hopefully, she wouldn’t _always_ obey Hiccup now so that, maybe, he might get the chance to breed her again someday. 

…

While Toothless finished, Hiccup quickly put himself away in his pants. Sometimes, his spontaneous ideas were the best, and this one was one of those. Fuckingher mouth like that… Mmh, he would have to do that again.

But now was not the time to dream about that. His plan was only starting. With quick steps, he walked to a sideboard and picked up an item he’d placed there before. 

Toothless breeding Astrid was only part of her conditioning, after all. She’d hated it, so Hiccup was optimistic that she wouldn’t resist him anymore if only to avoid having Toothless fuck her again. Because that was what would await her, he had to make that clear. 

But before that, there came another part now, one that would last longer and would hopefully show her that she had no _reason_ to resist him. He would show her how much pleasure he could give her, in case she behaved and earned it. But for that to work, he had to act quickly now. 

When Toothless made a warbling noise to indicate that he was slipping out of her, Hiccup was there, quickly pushing the object in his hand into her. It was a buttplug made of brass, with a flared base and large enough that even with her overly stretched hole it would keep Toothless' cum locked inside her. He didn’t want even one drop to be wasted. 

Once he’d made sure that the plug was securely in place, he pulled and rearranged the ropes until Astrid was in a slightly more comfortable position. Her legs were still spread wide with her calves tied to her thighs, but she hung up right now with her weight held by the ropes that were connected to the harness around her body while her arms were fixed loosely above her head.

When everything was to his satisfaction, he stepped in front of her and brushed her hair out of her face, tangled and sticky now. “Look at me,” he ordered, calm but firm.

She moaned weakly at his touch, her eyelids fluttering as she tried to follow his order. When her eyes met his they were dazed as if she was barely lucid. Which, given the amount of potent aphrodisiac in her body now, was probably not so far off. 

The perfect state to influence her mind and thoughts.

“See?” he murmured soothingly. “This happens when you disobey me. You get punished. You know that this was your own fault, right?” Her head dropped in a weak nod. “I only did this - _had_ to do this - because you tried to run away. You won’t run away again, will you?”

This time, she replied verbally even though her voice was little more than a whispered breeze. “No, I won’t.”

Hiccup sighed. “Very good. Now, I’m not an evil man, Astrid. You’re still learning your place, and you took your punishment well. So now,” he took a step closer, his body almost touching hers, “I’m going to show you what I can give you if you’re good. Pleasure beyond what you ever could imagine.” 

He leaned in, so close to her now that his breath would caress over her sweaty skin. It had the desired effect, made her shiver and moan as she ached to get closer to him. 

“Do you want me to show you what I mean?” he whispered, smirking. She was already clay in his hands, but he wanted her to agree willingly. 

Astrid nodded, but only after a short pause. Was she still fighting him? A low growl rumbled in Hiccup’s chest. Slowly, his hands glid over her skin. Down her neck, her collarbone, caressing along the edges of her breasts. When they reached the pebbled peaks, pinching and rolling them, she moaned and arched into his touch. She was breathtaking, so desperate for pleasure already, even though her body was only beginning to absorb the dragon cum.

Unable to resist the beauty in front of him, Hiccup leaned in for an ardent kiss. 

She was his now! So beautiful and strong and perfect and _his!_ His tongue pushed into her, claiming her mouth, her moans, everything about her as his. 

But even though he enjoyed the kiss, it wasn’t how he wanted it to be. She was too passive, merely letting him kiss her instead of kissing him back. Was she only enduring? 

He waited, coaxing her lips and tongue to move with him, but she didn’t respond. Growling, he tried to push her toward more action, pressing harder against her lips as his hands on her breasts became rougher. She was keening, writhing, but not responding, not working for it. 

Snarling angrily, he pulled away. Astrid gazed at him, a beautiful mix of lust and confusion in her wide eyes. She wanted, no, _needed_ his touch. But she wasn’t ready for his gift of pleasure, not yet. She didn’t yet understand how much she needed him. Oh, but she would understand. As soon as Toothless cum filling her body took full effect, she would do _everything_ for even the smallest bit of relief.

“I have to leave you now,” he announced casually. “But don’t worry, my love. I won’t be gone for long. Just an hour or two. The others were worried when you disappeared so I’ll put their minds at ease. But before I go…” 

His hand reached for the collar still around her neck - or, more precisely, for the mechanism he’d built in there. It wasn’t something extravagant, just a tiny wheel at the back of her neck, hidden beneath her hair, but its effect was beautiful nonetheless. Astrid’s eyes grew even wider as he turned the wheel just a little bit and the collar around her neck tightened. 

Hiccup smirked. “This won’t kill you,” he explained. “It’s just a little extra, just… Ah, you’ll see. And I’m sure you will come to love it.”

Astrid was a lovely sight like this, desperately trying to suck in one breath after the other and relieved when she found that she could. But sadly, he couldn’t stay to enjoy the show. He really had to talk to their friends before one of them decided to come and look for Astrid themselves. And also… well, he wanted Astrid to be on a certain level of desperation, and that would only work if he left her to stew on her own. 

“Toothless, you’ll stay here. Have an eye on her,” he ordered, then added, “But nothing else!” Toothless’s disappointed grumbling was almost comical. The dragon had just shot his entire load, what was he complaining about? 

Astrid, on the other hand, seemed frightened. “No!” she gasped. “D-don’t leave me with him. Please, don’t!”

Hiccup’s featured softened. He liked it when she begged. “He won’t touch you. He’ll just guard you and if something happens, he can come and get me.” 

And without paying her pleading and struggling any more obvious attention, he left his hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some entertainment for these crazy times. I hope you're all doing okay.  
> And I'd appreciate feedback if you enjoy my writing, comments really make my day.


End file.
